Giovanni for President
by Goldenworld
Summary: It's almost election day! What, Giovanni as candidate? Yes, Giovanni and Team Rocket are trying to get elected for president and other political offices! Please read, REVIEW, and have fun with MY FIRST FANFIC EVER!


**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of it's creations**

**My first FanFic right here!**

**Giovanni for President**

One day there is a land where it held an election for the next president and other political offices. One of the candidates participating tends to be pretty popular. "I Giovanni of Team Rocket will become the next president of Sinnoh! Mwuahahahaha!" Giovanni ended the speech in the rally, "Yay," everyone cheered. Even though Giovanni and other members of Team Rocket just signed up to be elected to office a day ago, they were ahead in the polls. Everyone loved Team Rocket and their party Rocket Party because they're conservatives and they have funny costumes.

"Yanmega finish the appeal with ancientpower!" a woman with red/maroon hair shouted. With the contest appeal finished everybody rooted for Jessie in disguise as Jessalina for congresswoman. "Jessalina, Jessalina, Jessalina, Jesalina, Yay!!!!" "Thank you for your support and there will be food on those tables over there." Jessie chimed. Behind the stage a blue haired man named James appeared along with a talking feline cat, Meowth both Jessie's partners in crime and future congressional advisors/aides. "Jessie when dey meant appealing to the voters dey don't mean a contest appeal." Meowth explained. Since Jessie is still in the disguise and didn't want to take off her current footwear, she toke her shoes from her Team Rocket uniform well boots, but anyways hurled it towards Meowth and James w/ accuracy.O.o "OWIE!" "Both of you be quiet or you'll ruin my money bomb event, and did you two get the advertisers to get air time for me?!" Jessie ranted. "Well..." James stalled, "Well what?!" "Well...the Magikarp Salesman tricked me into bad spending taking a chunky piece of the campaign funds!" James wailed. "Well you're lucky this time since the money bomb will magically poof me into a congresswoman." "Wobbafet, Mime, Mime." Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. chimed in.

Later on at the Rocket presidential campaign headquarters, Jessie met an old enemy at a hallway. "Well I'm running for Senate. Also the lower house are for losers like you Jessie." Cassidy said in a grandios voice. Now tangled up in an argument Jessie shot back, "Well, I spread more influence like butter spreading smoothly unlike you Cassidy!" "Well don't don't spread to much hun or your knife will break, hahahaha!" "Hey Cassidy" came a third voice from Biff, I mean Butch, Cassidy's partner and Senate advisor/aide. "What is it Butcher." Cassidy replied coolly. "It's Butch, and the presidential debate is tomorrow night, just the Boss versus himself, the other candidates endorsed him because they like Team Rocket." "This will be interesting, also did you finish putting the campaign posters up?" Cassidy said. Butch responde "Well first of all you could've help me Miss Lazy Royal Senator, second reason, the wind blew away some" "Did you print more?" "Yes, and then a dog ate all the posters. I got some more, but I tripped on Jessie's campaign button and the papers fell into the sewer." Cassidy apparently annoyed "Oh, just get done, and have fun losing your campaign Jessie" Cassidy said and left with Butch. "Arrrr, she'll regret this." Suddenly she was interuppted. "Hey Jessie!" Meowth shouted. "It's time to get ready for another rally at KFC! Oooh! one of my favorites!" James called. "Alright coming in a moment."

Finally. Giovanni is having a debate with himself. "Hi, my name is Jack and I'll host the debate tonight, let me introduce the candidate Giovanni!" Giovanni comes out to his podium waving at his fanatic fans. "First question, why are you evil?" "I'm evil because I'm part of Team Rocket, you idiot." Giovanni coolly replied. "Okay, next question, what will you do to your enemies?" "Who? Like Cyrus? In that case Team Rocket will crush Cyrus and Team Galactic!" The crowd cheers wildly in response and the bell rings showing Giovanni's time ran out for the question. "Alright, what will you do as the leader of this nation?" "I will get more businesses to grow and I will rule the world! Hahahahaha!!" "This debate ends and I'm Jack, once again thank you for watching tonight's live debate." Inside a restaurant Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy watched the debate and the debate polls. "I wish I could erupt a crowd like that." Jessie whispered. Everyone stopped talking as the polls are up with Giovanni getting 100%.

"Today is election day so everybody please vote for Jessalina!" Jessie said in a last attempt to gather votes even though there's a high chance that she'll win. Afterwards all the mail-in ballots were mailed in. Later at an restaurant the Rockets were anxious to see who won." "This Kira reporting live on election day, the results are in." Everybody tense up. "Giovanni win by a landslide taking nearly a hundred percent to some write-ins, he is now the next president and back to Jack." "Yippee" everyone cheered to celebrate the new president's victory. "Alright the results have came in for the legislative branch, Jessie with a perfect win, and Cassidy got a perfect score as well, so those two will head off to congress." "Yay," another cheer erupted for Jessie and Cassidy. An old women came in with some deserts, "Tp celebrate this victory we will have our deserts!" The Rocket politicians tasted it and it tasted like plastic. "Bleh," They all began to cough "What is this!" Jessies demanded. "Now for some music" the old woman replied. An amateur mariachi band came in and an indescribable, but horrible sound emitted from the instruments. "Lalalalalala, laaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" "Cover your ears!" Meowth cried.

Fortunately Giovanni escaped the wrath of the citizen's celebration fleeing to his helicopter and leaving the new congresswoman, senator and their aides behind. Suddenly a man popped out near the tails of the chopper, "What are you doing here!" Giovanni demanded. "Hi, Mr. President I just fixed your vehicle and it's all brandnew now!" Then an explosion came out of the rotors. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" "Why do the people of Sinnoh have to do this?! Why?!" Then the camera switched scenes to outside the nation with a sign that says welcome to SomewhereRandomland. Giovanni came out of his crying, "Then how did we get here?" A Rocket pilot came up, "Well...uh...I think the map was upside down."

**Finally finished! Please Review my first FanFic!** **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
